thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalius Verne
Dalius Verne is a veteran agent of the Imperial Legion, he has been working with the Imperial Legion since he was thirteen years of age and has been undercover for fourteen years. After a long period of service in a small county ridden with criminals on the southern area of Hammerfell his cover was compromised when a small group of Orcs begun snooping around. He then fled the country and back to the Imperial City where he was awarded for his service, and instead of finishing his service he asked to continue. And so he was set on a boat to Khuul in Morrowind with a freelance assignment. History Dalius was born in the Imperial Checkpoint between Black Marsh (Argonia) and Cyrodiil, his father worked for the Imperial Legion at a low rank (Spearman) barely making enough income to support the family. His mother was a layman of the Imperial cult under the influence of Dibella giving healing to the wounded in the makeshift chapel within the fort. His early life was rough being in the chapel all the time with his mother doing small jobs for her from the age of 6-13, from there he went straight into recruitment with the Imperial Legion working his way with a blade as well as being a farm hand with the crops only a few minutes away from the fort. Until it became certain that he had aged to become a full fledged adult (Sixteen) he was immediately put into the guard at the checkpoint, with the small supplies he was made to wear large armor designed for Orcs and Nords making him look almost silly and inferior. But his exceptional skill of Athletics became apparent when he was chasing down an Elk on the outer part of the Fort. Some of the guards began to realize his skills and would place bets on if the Elk would escape or not until a higher position took notice of the gambling on Dalius, it was then the Knight-Commander took Dalius in to observe Dalius' skills. It was then he became a Scout for the Fort searching out the more dangerous criminals and smugglers before they could make it through the border. But soon Dalius was found by a group of smugglers however luckily he wasn't wearing any Imperial Legion attire or else he would of been killed on the spot. They Kidnapped him and put him under surveillance in a small abandoned prison/watch tower not far from the border inhabited by the Smugglers. For a few days Dalius had overheard them talking of selling him into slavery, that and the many smuggling lines and product coming into the country. Three nights later he was able to scrounge around and find something that could be made into a makeshift lock pick. Quickly it jammed the door however the door was not completely still on it's hinges and Dalius was able to kick it down. Within moments the Smugglers were awake and begun to chase Dalius, but not for his exceptional speed they were unable to capture him. Dalius had soon made it back to the fort and alerted the guard of the Smuggler's plans, his parents were in disbelief that he made it home and were surprised that he got out of there alive. The information soon reached the Knight-Commander and action against the smugglers was taken. Before Dalius turned Twenty he was sent to the Imperial City to become a more trusted member of the Imperial Legion an Agent. For fourteen years he served under the Imperial Legion as an Agent working undercover in a small county in southern Hammerfell, sending information too the Imperial Legion. After a long service he was uncovered by a small bunch of Orc mercenaries that had been running with a large criminal gang that influenced around the area. From there he was forced to flee for his life back to the Imperial City where he was dismissed for his duty and congratulated on his extended service. Personality Dalius is a swift and noble character, however his upbringing shows himself of a more gritty personality, his current allegiance is sworn to the Imperial Legion and he would never go against his own. He refers to those against the Legion as scum and will consider them either hostile or horribly disliked. He is racist towards Beast races including Orcs and even Wood elves, those that are related to that of tribal are considered "Unclean". His greed can get the better of him however it would never cross his faction and if the Imperial Legion needs it, to him it is theirs. He is friendly mainly towards all Human races (Breton, Imperial, Redguard, Nord) and finds them easy to get along with this as well as High Elves, he finds nobility in them. As for Dunmer he is quite neutral towards them and sees them as still loyal citizens to the Imperial Legion. Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters